


Прикосновение

by Morihel



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morihel/pseuds/Morihel
Summary: Попытка проникнуться жизнью в скафандре. У кварианцев из-за неё не может не быть проблем.)))
Relationships: Original Human Character(s)/Original Quarian Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая часть писалась позже первой, по просьбам читателей, так что и размером и по стилистике несколько отличается.

У турианского бодрящего напитка странный кисловатый привкус, но зато он прогоняет сон и настраивает на рабочий лад. Катри’Ген, капитан его прошлого корабля, говорила, что его полезно пить – пара глотков с утра и ничего хуже с тобой за день уже точно не случится. А вот Сайль’Танна турианскую кухню скорее любит. Ещё слишком рано, в кают-компании только он и Марк, который сидит напротив и задумчиво попивает кофе. Фильтры шлема не пропускают запахи, но тёплый горьковатый аромат легко домыслить. Сайль когда-то нюхал кофе, ему понравилось.  
\- Это очень тяжело – всю жизнь в скафандре? – Марку интересны кварианцы, но это любопытство совсем не выглядит навязчивым. Наоборот, приятно, что с кем-то можно поговорить не только на профессиональные темы. По правде сказать, чаще, чем с этим человеком, Сайль общается только с ядром двигателя.  
\- Со временем привыкаешь. Да и постоянная опасность инфекции этому здорово способствует. Для большинства кварианцев психологически тяжелее скорее снять скафандр.  
Сайлю тоже интересны люди, но вопросов, на которые нельзя найти ответ в галактической энциклопедии, он пока не придумал. Про людей там целый раздел, это про кварианцев – пара абзацев и фото из архива.   
\- Понимаю, - Марк замолкает ненадолго, чтобы отпить ещё глоток.  
Лицевая пластина шлема искажает цвета, но Сайль знает, что на самом деле кожа у него очень светлая, а мелкие пятна на носу и скулах – коричневато-оранжевые, почти такого же цвета, что и волосы. Фотографию при естественном освещении можно в любой момент вызвать на внутреннюю поверхность шлема.  
\- Скажи, вы многое теряете? - внезапно спрашивает человек.  
\- О чём ты? - Сайль’Танна аккуратно вытаскивает из клапана соломинку и отставляет в сторону стакан.  
\- Считается, что не используемые функции со временем перестают работать. В вашем случае это, должно быть, обоняние, частично осязание и, наверное, ещё что-нибудь?  
\- Нет, это абсолютно… - Сайль не завершает фразу, задумавшись. Обоняние функционирует, это совершенно точно. Под шлемом кисло пахнет турианским напитком и реагентом из фильтров, эти запахи постепенно исчезают по мере того, как очищается воздух. Осязание… внутри скафандра это так просто не определишь, тело привыкает и не ощущает костюм как что-то отдельное. Так, когда он в последний раз касался чего-то голой рукой? Отличались ощущения от тех, что он помнил из детства, или нет?  
\- Невозможно? – улыбается Марк.  
\- Невозможно, – кварианец решительно снимает перчатку и протягивает к нему руку ладонью вверх. – Можешь сам проверить.  
Воздух в помещении холодноват, по коже пробегают мурашки. Марк наклоняется и легонько дует на открытую ладонь.  
\- Щекотно! – Сайль порывается отдёрнуть руку, но чужие пальцы – слишком крупные, слишком много, - мягко обхватывают кисть.  
\- Что чувствуешь?  
\- Тепло, – кварианец прикрывает глаза. Прикосновение вот так, кожа к коже, чудовищно интимно, и хорошо, что собеседник этого не понимает. Его пальцы тёплые, чересчур грубые на тонкой кварианской коже, прикосновение ощущается до мурашек явно. Тёплое, мягкое давление. – У тебя кожа сухая. И горячая.  
Сайль насколько может разводит пальцы и пытается обхватить ими чужое запястье.  
\- Кости твёрдые.  
\- А у тебя пульс бьётся на тыльной стороне ладони, разве такое бывает?  
\- Я же не человек, – тепло чужой кожи ползёт по предплечью к локтю и дальше, к плечу, спине, разливаясь по позвоночнику.  
\- Говорят, декстро-аминокислотные расы должны быть сладкими на вкус, – человек вдруг наклоняется и без предупреждения лижет его в центр ладони. – Хм, а не врут, – он лижет ещё раз, проводит языком по ложбинке между пальцами.  
В этот момент Сайль’Танна чётко понимает одну вещь: «Нейростимулятор Про» программировал дилетант. Или девственник. Он вздрагивает и сжимает другой рукой край столешницы.  
\- И как? – главное, не дать сбиться дыханию. Вдох-выдох, медленно, как будто ничего особенного не происходит.  
\- Даже вкусно, – Марк усмехается, влажное горячее дыхание оседает на коже. Сайль стискивает зубы.  
\- Утро доброе! – голос Адинары по утрам кажется особенно резким. Азари, кажется, даже здоровается так, словно команду отдаёт. Они торопливо расцепляют руки, Сайль, путаясь в пальцах и датчиках, натягивает перчатку.  
\- Фабре, ты почему до сих пор не на рабочем месте?  
Марк без возражений поднимается и уходит, успев кивнуть кварианцу на прощание. Тот не реагирует, увлечённо выставляя параметры для дезинфекции кожи.  
Мысль о том, что в компании с этим человеком он был бы не прочь снять и некоторые другие части скафандра Сайль старательно пытается не думать.


	2. Chapter 2

Самое обидное, что после достопамятного разговора между ними так ничего не поменялось. Марк всё так же был не прочь поболтать, когда выдавалась минутка, мог при случае заглянуть в двигательный с чем-то вкусным и декстро-аминокислотным, а в «Вечных Героев» в свободное время они привычно играли парой. Но на личные темы они не разговаривали, если, конечно, не считать регулярных расспросов о чужих обычаях, традициях и физиологии.  
А может, у людей интерес как-то иначе выражать принято? Сайль нашёл в библиотеке бортового компьютера «Брачные обычаи людей», проштудировал, но только ещё больше запутался. Единственное, что утешало - в своих чувствах кварианец, хвала предкам, был уверен абсолютно. То есть, не то чтобы уверен… он был не против попробовать. Сказать по правде, о возможности секса с человеком Сайль’Танна начал задумываться с тех пор, как оказался в команде. С конкретным человеком разумеется, он же не ксенофил. Просто… ну, бывает такое, когда видишь кого-то, и сразу становится интересно, как это с ним. Осталось понять, что по этому поводу думает Марк.  
Как назло, на маленьком корабле-разведчике (шесть членов экипажа, даже капитан спит в спальной капсуле) с уединением было не очень, а обсуждать такие деликатные вопросы там, где их можно подслушать, кварианец не имел ни малейшего желания. По утрам у них оставалось не больше нескольких минут, прежде чем просыпались остальные; в двигательном вместе с Сайлем вечно болтался напарник; а уж в кабине пилота, она же навигатора, она же связиста, и в компьютерную игру на стоянке коллективно погонять там же собирались - и вовсе было не протолкнуться.  
Ситуация разрешилась, когда корабль подлетал к Иллиуму. Основным занятием их команды была геологоразведка и последующая продажа данных о месторождениях тому, кто больше заплатит, а Иллиум предоставлял для второго все условия. Когда до планеты оставалось несколько часов, а присутствие навигатора на рабочем месте больше не требовалось, Марк бесшумно спустился в двигательный отсек. Лирн, напарник Сайля, неразговорчивый саларианец откуда-то из дальних колоний, как раз отлучился поесть, дав тому несколько редких минут уединения. Человек нашёл пару торчащих из-под консоли трёхпалых ног, подёргал за ближайшую.  
\- Я занят, - буркнул кварианец, не отрываясь от своего занятия.  
\- Я вижу. Слушай, тебя клаустрофобия тут не мучает?  
Свободного пространства в двигательном было метра три. Квадратных.  
\- Нет, конечно, – Сайль решил, что прочистка охладительной системы может и подождать, и ловко вылез из-под консоли. Устроился на полу, хитро скрестив ноги. – Ты по делу или как?  
\- С вопросом, – Марк сел рядом. - Знаешь, я тут понял, что никогда не видел кварианца без скафандра.  
\- Посмотри в энциклопедии, там фото есть.  
\- Там какая-то тётка в восьми халатах, это не то, – человек улыбнулся. - Я имею в виду – совсем без скафандра.  
\- Скинуть тебе картинку из медицинского атласа? – старательно не понял Сайль, почувствовав, как ускорился пульс, и сами собой нервно поджались пальцы на ногах.  
\- Предпочитаю практические исследования.  
Хотел поговорить? Ну вот, с тобой поговорили. Прямее некуда. Кварианец подавил приступ паники и уцепился за последний аргумент:  
\- Марк Огюст Фабре, - щегольнул он вычитанным в личном деле полным именем, - Я не собираюсь отправляться в реанимацию ради твоего любопытства.  
\- Сайль’Танна вас «Мария Леонора» нар Нима, - не остался в долгу Марк, - Я официально заявляю, что у меня совершенно случайно нашлись деньги на стерильный номер в «Лазури», и теперь я имею честь пригласить вас туда с целью взаимного изучения анатомии и физиологии, в просторечии - секса.  
Сайль открыл было рот. Закрыл его.  
\- Или, если хочешь, можешь забыть, что я это спросил, я не обижусь.  
Кварианцу неожиданно захотелось забраться обратно под консоль и там забаррикадироваться. Не потому что был против, но… вот так сразу? В «Брачных обычаях людей» про такое точно ничего не говорилось. Он глубоко вдохнул, сосчитал до десяти по-элкорски и напомнил себе, что всё когда-то случается в первый раз.  
\- Я не против. Когда?  
***  
К назначенному времени Марк немного опоздал. За время дезинфекции «немного», впрочем, превратилось в «заметно». Сайль был уже в номере – у входа лежал раскрытый скафандр, похожий на пустую шкурку перелинявшего насекомого.   
Кварианец сидел на кровати, свернувшись плотным клубком, состоящим, кажется, из одних конечностей. На старинную фотку в энциклопедии он походил разве что в общих чертах. На человека, впрочем, тоже.   
\- Привет!  
Сайль поднял голову, нервно и жутковато улыбнулся, показав непривычно острые зубы. Марк понятия не имел, как он понял, что это улыбка, а не оскал. Интуиция, не иначе. Лицо кварианца выглядело необычно, слишком чуждое на человеческий взгляд, не то чтобы некрасивое, но чем-то очень неправильное. Фотографии этого не передавали. Человек сообразил, что пялится, и отвёл глаза.  
\- Привет.   
Пауза затянулась.   
– Я пива принёс, будешь? – он махнул привезённым с собой контейнером с двумя видами бутылок.  
Кварианец молча кивнул. 

Вечер неожиданно перетёк из романтического свидания в дружеские посиделки. Час спустя они сидели рядом на кровати, пили пиво, закусывали орешками и смотрели второго «Бласто», изредка обмениваясь комментариями. Ради пива и фильма Сайль даже по большей части расклубочился, хотя всё равно сидел сгорбившись и прижав к груди одну согнутую в колене ногу. Отсветы голографических взрывов причудливо ложились на лицо кварианца, то обрисовывая его целиком, то выхватывая отдельные детали. Марк старался не слишком откровенно его разглядывать. Черты чересчур плавные, какие-то сглаженные, совсем не похожие на человеческие, хотя всё вроде бы на месте: нос, рот, подбородок… Если привыкнуть, это даже начинало казаться привлекательным.  
\- А ты красивый.  
\- Спасибо, – Сайль отодвинулся и отхлебнул пива. - Знаешь, я всё же считаю, что первые три части самые лучшие. Потом режиссёр сменился, а новый меры в штампах не знает. То, что в шестом фильме творилось, даже для боевика перебор! Вообще, штампы – бич современного кинематографа. То есть, я всё понимаю, новых сюжетных ходов уже давно не осталось, но…  
Он говорил всё быстрее, не глядя на собеседника. Марк понял, что, кажется, с пивом дал маху – надо было брать что покрепче. И успокоительное на закуску.  
\- Сайль, в чём дело? – он повернулся к кварианцу. – Если ты не хотел сюда приходить, так бы и сказал, я не обижусь.  
\- Я хочу! В смысле, не в этом дело. Понимаешь, я просто нервничаю. Непривычная обстановка, очень много незнакомых раздражителей, отсутствие костюма и к тому же… - он замялся. – Знаешь, перед твоим приходом я полчаса уговаривал себя вылезти из скафандра, и ещё столько же – не надевать его обратно.  
Марк понятливо кивнул, достал ещё пару бутылок и включил следующую серию.

К её середине кварианец, кажется, наконец расслабился. Выпрямился, откинулся на спинку кровати и даже не стал дёргаться в ответ на очередной комплимент. В какой-то момент он повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и совершенно естественным движением опустил голову Марку на плечо. Голова была тёплой и гладкой. Человек в ответ приобнял его за талию, очень медленно и аккуратно, каждую секунду боясь спугнуть. Кварианская кожа на ощупь была нежной и мягкой – наверняка благодаря скафандру. Тонкие полоски на лице и теле, которые он ещё по фотографиям запомнил, оказались чем-то вроде желобков или складок. Он слегка погладил чужой бок – под пальцы попалась длинная и узкая кожная складка с чуть более плотными краями, Марк проследил её пальцами. Сайль вдруг вздрогнул и издал тихий горловой звук. Мужчина только сейчас заметил, что тот замер, даже, кажется, дыхание затаил и на экран совсем не смотрит. Марк вновь погладил его, чуть повернулся, чтобы лучше видеть. Лунно-белёсые глаза кварианца были расширены, словно в трансе.  
\- Марк, - хрипло сказал он. - Ты хоть представляешь, сколько времени ко мне никто не прикасался? – он судорожно вдохнул, - Тем более так.  
\- Брр! Как же ты выдерживаешь?  
\- У меня последняя версия «Нейростимулятора Про», - он вдруг повернулся к человеку, прижался лбом к стыку шеи и плеча, обнял обеими руками. - Редкая чушь!  
\- Я поня…  
Сайль не дал ему договорить. Перелез к нему на колени, впился в губы, неумело, но старательно, прижался всем телом. Марк отставил в сторону недопитую бутылку, провёл ладонями по гладкой, выгнувшейся от прикосновения спине. Поцеловал в ответ, глубоко и уверенно. Целоваться кварианец не умел совершенно, но этот пробел в его знаниях было весьма приятно восполнять. Через пару минут Сайль уже дрожал и постанывал, до боли вцепившись руками в его плечи. Марк разорвал поцелуй, медленно, исследующее провёл языком вдоль чересчур длинной на людской взгляд шеи. Затем ещё раз, проследив губами одну из бороздок. Кварианец вдруг сдавленно пискнул и содрогнулся особенно сильно, между их телами стало липко и мокро.  
\- Хм… Это расовое или личное?  
Сайль не ответил, он тяжело, хрипло дышал, уткнувшись лбом в плечо человеку, и мыслями пребывал явно где-то не здесь.  
\- Сайль?  
\- М-м-м?  
\- Сайль, не спи!  
\- Я н-не… спю. Не сплю, – кварианец глубоко вздохнул. – Просто слишком много ощущений. Погоди немного, приду в себя.  
Марк, кажется, только сейчас начал по-настоящему понимать масштабы тактильного голода любовника. Он поёжился.  
\- Я даже боюсь спрашивать, когда у тебя последний раз был нормальный секс!  
Молчание в ответ было каким-то очень красноречивым. Сайль отвёл взгляд и неохотно отцепился от партнёра, сел напротив, знакомо подобрав ноги. Достал из пачки салфетку и тщательно вытерся, старательно избегая смотреть в глаза. Марк Фабре, при всех его недостатках, был всё же достаточно тактичен, чтобы тему не развивать. Вместо этого он красноречиво покосился вниз.  
\- Ой, извини! Сейчас. – Сайль подался вперёд и с некоторой опаской обхватил чужой член узкой трёхпалой ладонью. Очень мягкой и нежной, совсем непохожей на человеческую. От её прикосновения по коже разбегались приятные щекотные мурашки.  
\- Ты, кстати, что-то ещё хочешь попробовать? Забыл спросить.  
\- Я?! – кварианец даже с ритма на секунду сбился. – Лично я хочу попробовать всё, пока есть такая возможность!  
\- Понял, – Марк мягко отвёл чужую руку от паха и опрокинул её владельца на спину. – В таком случае, у меня есть пара интересных идей.  
***  
Это было… слишком. Слишком жарко, слишком непривычно, слишком хорошо. Сайль захлёбывался незнакомыми ощущениями, терялся в них. Чужое тело было тёплым, оно странно, чуть резковато пахло, и было невероятно, почти пугающе близко.  
Марк начал со ступней. Облизнул основные пальцы, провёл языком по впадинке между ними, затем по внешнему краю стопы. Целиком взял в рот третий рудиментарный палец. Сайль подтянул поближе к себе одну из подушек и вцепился зубами в уголок.  
К тому моменту, когда чужие губы добрались до внутренней стороны бедра, угол подушки Сайль сгрыз начисто и последующие действия партнёра слегка смазались необходимостью отплеваться от набивки. Марк, к его чести, смеяться не стал, а сдавленное фырканье пришлось на исключительно удачные места.  
Заставить себя отвлечься было почти невозможно, но правило «Безопасность прежде всего!» кварианцы усваивают ещё до того, как начинают говорить.  
\- Погоди, аллергия!  
\- Я принял антигистаминные, не переживай, - успокоил его человек, прервавшись.   
Обнадёженный Сайль прикрыл глаза и полностью отдался ощущениям. Тем более что Марк вернулся к прерванному занятию, и губы его теперь были точно там, где нужно. Надолго кварианца опять не хватило, наслаждение собралось одной ослепительной точкой и вдруг плеснуло по всему телу, до кончиков пальцев, жаркой пьянящей волной. Марк сплюнул в салфетку и улёгся на бок рядом с партнёром.  
Несколько минут они молча, увлечённо целовались, привкус спермы на губах человека смешивался с его собственным вкусом, и Сайль против воли подумал, что был бы не против третьего захода. Подуставшее тело было с ним не слишком согласно, но у них ещё было время его переубедить. Он заставил любовника перекатиться на спину. Тронул губами светлую кожу шеи, провёл по ней языком, мельком удивившись странному солоноватому привкусу. Затем медленно повёл губами вниз по груди.  
\- Сайль, прекрати издеваться!  
Кварианец ощутил что-то, подозрительно похожее на прилив гордости. Но мучить любовника не стал, сполз вниз, с опаской лизнул непривычной формы член.  
\- Ты сам-то… лекарства принял? – отрывисто из-за вконец сбившегося дыхания поинтересовался Марк.  
\- Принял, – Сайль лизнул ещё раз. – Правда, в том, что они предотвратят всё, не уверен.  
\- Ясно. Так, стоп, подай мою сумку.  
\- Ультратонкие, максимально нейтральный материал, – пробормотал кварианец, разглядывая то, что Марк из неё достал. – Мне уже просто интересно, есть ли что-то, что ты не предусмотрел?  
\- Сайль!  
\- О. Понял, извини.  
Даже без вкусовых ощущений это было потрясающе интересно. Теплая, пульсирующая плоть во рту, дрожь чужого тела, редкие сдавленные стоны… Сайль старался максимально точно повторять чужие действия и, судя по реакции человека, делал всё правильно.

\- Слушай, а как ты понял, что я… ну, не откажусь? – спросил Сайль уже под утро, когда они просто лежали, обнявшись, не в силах даже до душа доползти (сто литров дистиллированной воды входили в стоимость номера).  
\- В смысле? – Марк, даже вымотанный вконец, всё равно машинально поглаживал кварианца по спине. Сайль тихо, на пределе слышимости урчал. - Ты мне нравишься, ну я и решил подкатить. Отказался бы – так отказался.   
\- Как у вас с этим просто!  
\- А у вас как? Неужели только после свадьбы?  
\- Почти, – Сайль вздохнул и урчать прекратил. – Добрачные отношения действительно не одобряют, а однополые тем более. Лишний риск.  
Марк присвистнул.  
\- Тебя что, поэтому изгнали?  
\- Меня не изгоняли! Я официально нанят на судно вне Флота с разрешения своего капитана и могу вернуться в любое время. - Он помолчал. - Но вообще-то поэтому. Когда в команде узнали о том, что я… склонен... к противоестественным контактам… в общем, их отношение поменялось. Я не имею в виду «ухудшилось», но изменилось очень сильно. Я сам решил уйти.  
\- М-да, – человек не придумал ничего лучше чем в очередной раз поцеловать любовника. – У людей с этим определённо гораздо проще! Да и у большинства остальных рас тоже, так что на нас с тобой коситься точно не будут, можешь не беспокоиться.  
\- Это хорошо. - Сайль’Танна неохотно поднялся с постели и поплёлся в душ.  
***  
\- Ты как себя чувствуешь? - спросил Марк тем же вечером, столкнувшись с кварианцем у корабля.  
\- Нормально. Небольшой жар, ничего страшного. Пройдёт за пару дней.  
\- Уф! Забегай на следующей стоянке в рубку, в «Героев» играть. Адинара с Лирном хвастались, что в это раз нас точно сделают.  
\- Обязательно!  
Человек мимоходом приобнял его за плечи, неощутимо, но приятно, и скрылся в шлюзе.  
Сайль несколько минут смотрел ему вслед, машинально почёсывая предплечья. Спохватившись, настроил соответствующий режим скафандра.  
Аллергия всё же вылезла, к счастью, вполне безобидной кожной реакцией. Так что Сайль тихо радовался, что благодаря костюму может не пугать окружающих расползшейся по всему телу сыпью. Выглядело это куда страшнее, чем было на самом деле.  
«Всё равно оно того стоило!» - подумал он, дав команду ввести дополнительную дозу лекарства.  
Чесалась эта дрянь всё-таки зверски.


End file.
